Something about the sunshine
by silvereyed angel
Summary: JONAS; on a wonderful day, what else could happen but the boys getting in trouble? Luckily for them they get rescued and enjoy a very special day on the back of three mysterious motorcycles. for chibiyugixyami and snowfallxo.


**A/n** **I am completely aware of the pointlessness of this story, which I don't own anything off, not even the characters… practically nothing, to be exact. Just the plot, which is written purely for the purposes of my own fun and that of chibiyugixyami and snowfallxo, to whom this is eternally dedicated. I love you, sweeties!**

Inspired by: something about the sunshine; Starstruck. Don't stop me now; Queen one. Man, I feel like a woman; Shania Twain.

Enjoy,

* * *

"Okay guys, you know the stitch."

"Did Dr. Drakken take over the world?"

"What? No, Kevin, he didn't. What I meant was... Just put on your sunglasses."

I sighed. Very deeply I may add and not for the first time in my life. I looked at Kevin with a wiry glance. I loved my brother. But sometimes I was still convinced he is an alien, send here for my personal doom. No matter what mom and dad may have said.

I carefully opened the backdoor-slash-employees entrance of the stadium, feeling like James Bond more then I liked. But the big man thought this was safer, so we went with it.

"Sunglasses are on. What now, Nick?" Kevin asked, as he also pushed a pair of dark glasses into Joe's chest.  
Joe stuck out his tongue, before putting them on and starting to hum the mission impossible theme song.

"Just keep it down. Low key, _my_ version, okay?" I answered. Giving Joe the stare before peeking around the corner. "We're good, big man is waiting at the end of the street."

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Joe asked. Pushing his hair off his sunglasses. Shamelessly looking around the corner as well. "Aside from being cool."

"Because, there are just too much fans on the front side to get us out safe. Plus, there is some sort of protest against pop-culture. A thing called 'get the classical music back into today's life' thing. Big man thinks it's a risk, all the other guards are at the demonstration, so we're here."

Joe 'ah'd' and then silently followed me.

"What do those people have against pop-culture? Guitars rock!" Kevin suddenly exclaimed, after obviously having thought about the subject in his own quiet way.

"I don't know Kev..." I began again.

"Kev's right, JONAS _rocks_ and they know it!" Joe enthusiastically agreed, managing to slam his own sunglasses off as he punched the air.

"Oh! My! JONAS!" Someone suddenly yelled. A dangerous clicking sound following soon after and suddenly, the air was filled with screaming. Familiar screaming.

I sighed, calm as ever. "We're doomed."

"RUN!" Joe yelled and we sprinted down the alley, thankful for our time in the gym. Screaming fans chasing us once again. Though I had never seen them with so many! They were the best, but this was ridiculous! We had to get to Big Man and soon!

"NO! Kevin, not that wa..." I screamed at my curly haired older brother.

Big Man said he was on the left side of the stadium. Kevin was going right and Joe followed him without question.

"noooo." I moaned, following them, the sound of clicking heels and slapping sneakers following us. The deafening sound of screaming in my ears. How did I ever love that?

"Wow." Joe panted. "I never thought stuff like this would actually happen."

"I know." I agreed. We almost reached the end of the street. Where would we go without getting lost? We didn't know this city at all!

"Nick? Where to?" Kevin screamed, out of breath as we kept running. "We're not going to keep this up. Though I'm not sure how _they_ do it on heels."

"Turn... Right!" I told him, sprinting out in front of them.

"We're doomed, so incredibly crazily doomed!" Joe screamed. An insane kind of smile on his excited face.

"We're not! Just. Keep. Running!"

* * *

"God, I'm bored." Arie moaned, laying flat on her back on the seat of her motorcycle. Her long brown hear spread out over the back of it. Waving her leather jacket around to get some cold air towards her face.

"Go read, for a change." Lizzy, the one that was complained to, answered flatly from the side-cart of her own bike, feet dangling over the side. Following her own example with a thick book in her hands. Her short blonde hair in a bun. Not bothering to even look up from it's pages.

"Where is she?" Arie continued, dismissing the Owl-city lover's words with a wave of her hand. "We should be out and driving into the sunset, our hair blowing around in the wind, clouds of dust showing our path into eternity, she is late for our date with fate!"

"Dramatic as always, huh Chibi?" A new voice suddenly said teasingly. A girl with shockingly light-grey eyes pushed her bike towards her friends.

"Silver!" Both girls yelled happily, though Arie with a small glare.

Lizzy slapped her book closed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Why are you so late?" She asked.

"Let me guess, you lost track of time." Arie filled in with a smirk, before Belle, as her name really was, could answer.

"For your information, Chibi. I... Okay, fine! I did." Belle admitted, her face apologetic now. They all know how easily distracted she was.

"Knew it!" Arie plainly stated, though her eyes were sparkling. "What distracted you this time?

"I'm sorry!" Belle exclaimed a similar smile on her face. "and if you want to know… Well, you don't want to know."

Lizzy laughed wirily at her two friends, one fiddling with her torn gloves, the other tiding her jacket. "You always say you're sorry and still, you keep doing it." She said. Putting her book away in her bag.

"I'm sorry, Snowy!" said Belle. "Now can we please go for ride! I need a break."

"Me too." Lizzy and Arie said in unison, laughing and practically lunging for their motorcycles.

"This is so worth the waste of time at starbucks!" Lizzy said, letting her engine roar with a smile on her face.

"Before the counter, love it!" Belle said, dreamily stroking the tank.

"Behind it? Not so much!" Arie finished, heading for the streets.

They drove off, through the streets of their beloved city. As Arie had said, with the wind in their blonde, brown and black hair.

"This feels so good! Almost just as good as finishing a chapter!" Arie yelled. The authoress in her overpowering the rest as usual. But the two other furious writers couldn't agree more.

"I just wish something exciting would happen to us, it always happens in our stories and books, never in real-life!" Lizzy told the others. Biting her lip, as if that were going to grant her wish. The girls were all very much addicted to writing and reading, but mostly to Music, naturally loving the #1 band of this moment: JONAS, but furthermore there was nothing ordinary about them. These three were as extraordinary as they came.

"Agreed." Both her friends agreed, they thanked the lord for the opportunity of writing adventures.

Silver suddenly got struck by a wave of inspiration, looking aside for a second, the inspiration immediately forgotten. "Girls!" She yelled, making both Lizzy and Arie snap their heads towards the girl on the left. Alarmed by her high-pitched cry.

"What? What is it Silver?" Lizzy immediately panicked. Her eyes wide as she examined the silver-eyed for something off.

"Silv?" Arie tried, more relaxed and closer to Belle anyway, thus knowing nothing was off with _her_ at least, though she watched carefully for whatever she meant.

"Not me, not me! Them!" She pointed a gloved finger towards the dark end of the Tidal-wave street, towards the stadium.

Two pairs of Brown eyes looked at where Belle's finger was pointed. The sarcastic comment of: "Wow, they look like they're in trouble." Naturally coming from Arie.

"Shut it, Chibi!" Lizzy said. "We've got to help them. Those people look like they're about to maul them to tiny pieces! Something glue won't be able to heal!"

"Agreed, Snowy, let's go!" Arie said as they slipped through the turn, their engines roaring again, and louder this time, as they sped up.

"We can't take them full speed!" Lizzy exclaimed worriedly as they came closer to the running boys.

"Of course we can!" Belle shouted, now smiling as it hit her what they were going to do. "This will be _so much _fun."

She gave her gas-handle an extra swing and sped forward.

* * *

"I can't. Go further." Kevin panted. "You guys, go on without me! I'll be fine!" He was tired beyond reason and figured nothing was worse then the painful stabs in his sides whenever his muscles moved, as they were forced to do. His eyes were hazy as his stride slowed down, only to be pulled back by both of his brothers' hands.

"No way, Kev." They said together. Still running. As if they were just going to leave their brother behind. Nick was almost offended. His eyes almost as dark as the shadows in the street.

"We can do this!" He told him. Pulling Kevin's arm again to get him level. Trying to get their pace to match so he could help Kevin more.

"Isn't this what being a rockstar is all about?" Joe added in his still happy, but less excited voice, now that the exhaustion was beginning to kick in. They could practically smell defeat.

"This is. Not funny. Joe." Nick sighed at his brother. His feet hitting the ground time after time, his muscles screaming at every movement. Wondering when they were going to loose the fight, something he had already calculated to be unavoidable unless a miracle came along. A real good miracle that knew what it was doing.

Then, without warning, that calculation was going to be sped up a little.

Joe tripped.

"Joe!" Both Nick and Kevin screamed. Kevin trying to grab Joe, who was running on his left side, before he fell, but he was too late.  
Too late to grab him, that is, because another thing had already did.

From behind them came a flash of silver and black and it grabbed Joe by his shirt. Giggling. There was a smell of gasoline in the air.

"What was that?" Kevin screamed at the younger, his eyes wild with worry. But Nick was equally puzzled. Staring after what had grabbed Joe, now vaguely recognising it as a motorcycle, before it disappeared, dangerously turning a narrow and almost hidden corner. The wheels almost slipping on the grey concrete.

Then, as his normally so balanced brain got distracted. He made the same mistake Joe had made previously and fell over, this time for real.

He groaned, both in pain and in panic as he hit the ground. It looked like he was going to be the one sacrificing himself for his brothers, or in this case; brother. Something he did gladly, but not without regret. He looked up, about to yell to Kevin just to run along and find Joe when two other bikes passed him, one slipping to a stop in front of him. The other, in a flash, pulling Kevin in the side-cart.

"Get on!" The motorcycle, or rather, the person on the motorcycle, yelled. He saw several shades of Brown before his instincts knocked on his door and he collected himself, jumped up and swung his leg over the bike behind the driver, who immediately kicked it to a start.

A flying start, better to say. He had to hold on to the driver tightly, his arms around the.. Really tiny waist?

The driver was a girl! Nick realised. That was kind of unexpected, but with the screaming still behind them, he couldn't really care and just whispered: "Could you possibly go any faster?" The houses, the street, the lamps and the walls already a blur and the brown haired girl just laughed muttering something Nick thought was: 'so not like Silver.'

They caught up with the other motorcycle. Kevin still breathing heavily in the cart.

"You ok?" Nick yelled and Kevin just nodded, his senses a little dull by the sudden miracle Nick had so desperately prayed for. Nick noted the other driver was also a girl, this one with blonde strands sticking out from her helmet.

Two excited screams suddenly came from the street on their right. Where the four teens saw Joe and the First motorcycle speeding towards them. Black hair, from the both of them, though the driver's was covered, all over the place.

"Whooyeah!" Joe screamed as the girl randomly shouted with him.  
They caught up with the rest, Nick and Kevin now able to notice the purple strands in the driver's black hair, flying out behind her. Almost touching Joe's excited face.

"Havin' _fun_, Silver?" Nick's girl, pardon, driver sarcastically asked. Glancing at the overexcited pair. Kevin's driver laughing, her voice ringing with the sound. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle too at his flat-haired brother.

"I _want_ a motorcycle!" Said brother cried out. They all laughed and when Nick looked back, the fangirls were no where in sight.

"I think we lost them." He told the others, raising his voice, receiving multiple cheers.

"Thank god, I thought we weren't going to make it." Kevin's girl, pardon, driver said. She smiled relieved, like she hadn't believed they'd be able to do it.

"Chillax, Snowy, we got this. We're awesome!" The girl previously named Silver told her. Pumping her hand into the air again. To her, everything smelled of sweet success.

"Maybe you are, but what would've happened if you hadn't caught him? If we hadn't made it! If we hadn't seen them?" Snowy returned.

"But we did. We're fine, stop bickering." The third girl interfered, the boys surprised when the two actually listened to her, as she mockingly glared at them.

"Sorry, chibi." Snowy said, silently laughing at their amused expressions.

"Why yes, most evillest of us all!" Silver on the other hand said, completely serious. Saluting Chibi. Joe mimicking the gesture, this time making Chibi laugh too. Playfully punching Silver on her shoulder.

"Oh shut up, Silver."

"Um, are we supposed to be driving out the city?" Kevin interrupted now. Pointing towards the open space.

A joined 'Um…' left all of the girls' mouths. Looking at each other.

"that wasn't…"

"Exactly."

"What we were planning for."

Nick wondered how close these three girls actually were, finishing each others sentences. Eventually he shrugged, instead answering their question. It wasn't like he and his brothers hadn't done it before, especially since Joe and Kevin were as of now involved in an intense silent conversation. "As long as we're safe, right?"  
He couldn't be more happy with this girls, who had come at exactly the right timing.

They were driving down a grey road, it smelled of the outside-life now, something Joe, neither Nick or Kevin, had been able to smell in the last months. Constantly on the road, in the bus, or inside one city or another.  
Only here and there stood some houses, or rather ranches and farms, surrounded trees. Otherwise there were just the wavy green fields and the hills. Leaving the large-city far behind.  
Nick was really enjoying the view, though his hands were folded tightly around Chibi's waist. Joe and Silver still goofing off on the other bike, Joe, of course, with his hands in the air. Only holding on with his feet. Silver laughing at him. While Kevin was having a blast, feeling the wind in his hair in Snowy's side-cart.

"Shouldn't we, um.. stop somewhere to let people, and with people I mean Big Man, know we're okay?" Nick suggested, receiving a whine from Joe.

"C'mon, we're having fun. We're fine, we can take care of ourselves. Letting us have some fun once in a while is not to much to ask is it?" He insisted. His arms crossed over his black shirt. Flicking his hair out of his face.

"Since when have you become such a rebel?" Kevin snorted, before turning towards his driver. "You think you could pull up somewhere they have a phone?"

Snowy nodded. "of course. I know a place not far from here."

"Partypoopers." Silver and Joe muttered, as all sped up. The boy's black hair flying all around their faces in the warm wind.

"We apologise for his juvenile behaviour." Nick and Kevin said in unison, while Snowy and Chibi sighed at their silver-eyed friend.

"We don't, we're used to her." Snowy told Kevin, who was also examining the book she had been previously reading. He smiled when he found out it was Fireball the Pony, but decided not to tell

"And we frankly happen to love her this way." Chibi remarked, making Nick smile a rare smirk.

"That's basically how we feel about Joe." The youngest brother admitted, making Silver snort.

"Yeah, because you guys are such sweet angels…" But she said it with an affectionate laugh.

The world around them seemed a blur, the boys, even Joe, now holding on to the drivers and their bikes tightly.

"Is that the place you meant, Snows?" Chibi asked. Her hand pointing towards a gas-station. It was a little old, but it looked nice enough. All boys glad they would soon stop and would be able to tell their parents they were all right.

The girls pulled into the parking lot, a grey spot in the middle of all the green. The only buildings were a small, old, but cosy looking red restaurant and the gas-station. They turned their engines off and removed their helmets as the boys wobbled off the bikes, immediately, one by one, dropping down to the ground like their legs were made of jelly.

"yeah. We got that the first time we stepped on a bike." Chibi commented, making sure they were okay.

"It'll be over in a few minutes, your body has to get used to the change of air pressure." Snowy, continued without missing a beat.

"We'll go search for a phone and get you some water, okay?" Silver smoothly finished.

The three brothers looked up at them in obvious thanks, before looking again. As this was the first time they actually saw their 'rescuers'.

All three girls, with whether black-purple, blonde or brown hair, were fairly skinny and sun-tanned.

Snowy, a pendant of a snow-flake around her neck, was the one with the short(er) blonde hair. Her white owl T-shirt with jacket waving in the wind above her dark jeans and sneakers, was beaming at them with bright eyes. Chibi, who indeed looked a bit like an anime-figure, was the several shades of brown haired saviour of Nick, her eyes almost the exact chocolate brown as his. Her tough looking clothes, leather jacket and loose boots with jeans, being softened by the smile on her face.  
Silver, her incredibly light-grey eyes explaining her name, was leaning against her bike. Wearing a loose black, wavy panda-shirt above low riding jeans. Black gloves, one reaching her wrist, the other coming up to her elbow, covered her arms. Ankle-boots covered her feet. She looked rather bored.

"Snowy, why don't you stay with them when Silver and I go search for the cursed phone?" Chibi suggested. Both of the others nodding and the boys relieved they weren't being left alone.

"So, Snowy, Chibi and Silver. Are those your real names?" Kevin informed with the girl that handed him a towel from her saddle-bags.

"No, those are our nick-names, no pun intended." She smiled at Nick. "For each other. It's fun. I can't remember the time we didn't call each other that. I am actually named Lizzy; Chibi's name is Arabell, or Arie as she prefers and Silver's usually called Belle."

"That's cool. We have nicknames…"

"I know." Snowy nodded, her blonde strands bouncing around her head. "We're fans, kinda." She smirked at some joke only she, and probably the other two, would understood.

"Thanks for saving us by the way." Nick said. Joe and Kevin agreeing immediately.  
"Really saved our guts out there." "Really appreciate it."

"You're welcome!" Silver's happy voice chimed. Throwing a watter-bottle at both Joe and Kevin, Chibi handing others over to Nick and Snowy.

"Our pleasure entirely." Chibi agreed. "The phone's inside, if you still want to use it."

Nick, after drinking, slowly rose to his feet, finding it going fairly well. He was by far the most balanced so he was the one going inside to eventually make the call. Also having the best memory, he _was_ after all 3 points shy of a genius, not having the need for a phone-book.

Big Man was relieved to hear they were okay, he had been with his hands in his non-existing hair. Their parents asked if they wanted to be picked up, but after a glance outside, where Joe and Kevin were laughing with the three ladies, all of them sitting comfortably on the concrete of the parking lot, or leaning against the three bikes, he answered: "No. Can we take the day off? We're kind of enjoying ourselves."  
their parents, trusting the boys (or Nick at least) agreed.

He walked outside again, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the shining sun, he suspected to have lost his sunglasses whether when falling or on the ride. He was sure it was the latter in Joe's case. He walked towards his brothers and their new friends, catching the last of Chibi's sentence.

"So you're saying you haven't had a day off, for eight months!?"

"That sucks." Silver commented, wide eyed. All of their eyes flashing towards Nick as he placed a comment of himself.  
"Up until now, that is. Mom, dad and big man gave us the day off."

Joe's punch in the air, the third of today, was surprisingly accurately showing what all of them felt.  
"That's _fantastic!_"

"Very selfless of thy parents."

All the guys looked weirdly at the brown-haired, andwhile Silver completely ignored it, Snowy explained: "She's a writer, she can't really help it."

"You write?" Nick asked surprised, running his hand through his curls, as Joe and Kevin drank their water, eying Chibi as well, who got a little nervous.

"We all are. We like doing that, that and riding bikes." She blushed.

"don't forget the coffee." Snowy added.

"And the muffins." Silver brought in.

Chibi sighed, smiling. "And we love drinking coffee at starbucks, Silver brings the muffins."

"Starbucks rocks." Kevin stated, contend with their answer.

"I know, right?" Snowy laughed, after which they got in an animated conversation about starbucks and animals. Don't ask.

"But seriously, you guys haven't had a day off since.. September?" Silver asked again.

"My birthday." Nick nodded.

"September sixteenth, 1992, 3:39 am." Snowy nodded too, pulling herself from the Fireball the Pony/cute animals conversation, receiving a questioning glance from Joe. "Told you I was a fan."

The teens laughed at the blushing Snowy. Chibi eventually continuing the conversation: "But seriously, that's a long time." She took a sip from her bottle as she stared at the boys with intense eyes. Having Kevin shuffle around uncomfortably for a second. Her stare did that to people.

"Yeah, it is… But we're living the dream. It's not like we would trade it." Nick eventually answered.

Then, Silver's eyes suddenly lit up, a smirk coming to her face.

"Oh god." Chibi sighed. "What are you up to now?"

"Well, They do have today…" Silver innocently replied, shoving the brunette in her shoulder. "What about we show them what real fun is all about."

Joe caught on and beamed equally as much as Silver was doing now, Kevin smiling at Snowy excitedly. Nick's gaze still awaiting Chibi, who usually made the final decisions, he had noticed.  
It wasn't like she was the boss, she just happened to be that part of their group. Like they were all parts of a small machine, lets say a bike and she was the motor. Where Snowy was the steering wheel, kindly directing her friends in the right direction, while Silver represented the wheels, eager to go and fast, but steady. Together forming a fast, brilliant, but dangerous combination.

He laughed at himself, he was being silly.

"Yeah, that seems like a brilliant idea, Silv." Chibi replied. Snowy going ahead by saying: "as long as you don't come up with something stupid."

"Me? Psh, please, Snowy." Silver waved it off, already following Chibi to the bikes. "C'mon you guys, we're going to hit the road. There's something about the sunshine, baby!"

Joe jumped on the back of her bike as Kevin asked Snowy if he could please once again take seat in the cart.

Nick smiled at Chibi. "Guess I'm stuck with you." He said.

"You love it." She shrugged and frankly, he did. He liked the leader-type.

Silver and Joe sped off immediately, Chibi and Snowy following suit, knowing their friend wouldn't go too far. This time, all of them wore helmets, since Nick and Chibi thought that would be best, so the others listened.

"Let's go to the beach!" Snowy yelled over the roaring of her bike. She loved the beach.

"Great idea! I haven't been to the beach in ages, please can we go there?!" Kevin enthusiastically agreed.

"Sure. SILVER!" Chibi yelled. Making the dark-headed girl slip and turn around, twice, to catch up with her friends. Joe looking rather dizzy.

"What?"

"We're going to the beach, you ok with that?" Chibi explained, while Snowy looked at Joe with an apologetic smile.

"Sure, sounds like fun. We could go to the moon-beach!"

"moon beach?" Nick was confused, he didn't like it.

"It's a place we found a few years ago, it's beautiful and deserted most of the time, we always go there swimming and surfing. It has waves like you wouldn't believe." Chibi explained to her passenger, eagerly making her story more vivid by using her hands.

"Watch the wheel, Chibi!" Everyone screamed.

"Right, oops!"

"oops, she says." Nick muttered, half laughing. "That could've been my death, you know. And then _you_ had to go explaining to the big man."

All laughed, Chibi faking fright. Even Nick giving a glimpse of teeth. It was weird how this group, three brothers and three sister-like girls clicked so immediately.

They reached the beach soon enough, as the girls had said; a beautiful place. It was a perfect half-circle. With palm trees and astonishing white sand. It was incredibly calm, the boys immediately relaxing more then they had done in all these eight months. While the salt smelled of salt, grass and fun.  
Eventually they decided to go swimming, since the girls brought swimsuits and well, their pants would do just fine for the boys.

There were enough surfboards, since the girls hid a few in nearby bushes and they surfed, laughed, swam and had fun till it was night and Chibi and Kevin had the brilliant idea of making a campfire. Snowy and Nick knowing how to do so and Silver and Joe generally messing it up and having fun, though they did find the perfect spot.

Eventually they all sat around it, exhausted from the surprising day none of them had expected when they woke up this morning.

"This was fun." Nick sighed. All nodding in agreement.

"I can't believe I have to be behind the starbucks desk tomorrow again." Snowy sighed, staring into the fire.

"Ugh. I really don't want to right now." Chibi sighed, Nick's jacket, her own mysteriously disappearing somewhere, around her shoulders.

"Me neither." Silver agreed, drawing shapes in the sand next to Joe's feet. He smiled.

"We could come visit you at starbucks." Kevin opted, liking both the idea of visiting the girls and visiting another starbucks on his quest to visit all in the country.

"Or you could come visit us, we've got another concert here tomorrow. You could come, backstage and all!" Nick said, making a chorus of cheers and squeals erupt.

"really!?"  
"That'd be _so_ awesome!"  
"extremely flattering!"

The boys all eyed Chibi weirdly again, but she just shrugged.

"Once an author…" She began.

"Always an author." Silver and Snowy finished.

* * *

**Lamest ending EVER, but it turned out to be quite long (as was the time I spent writing this.. because guess what? I got distracted!)  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed.. Especially my sisters in writing. :)**

Belle (silvereyed angel)


End file.
